Adapting
by chibijem
Summary: Tomomasa and Takamichi out on a mission discover new things about one another....


Adapting

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Fujiwara no Takamichi was following one Tachibana no Tomomasa through the forest; they had been investigating some reports of Oni activity to the east of Kyou for days and had turned up nothing for their troubles. Most of the incidents had had logical explanations.

"I have had enough of this." The general's normally mellow voice sounded disgusted.

"What is wrong?" The gold eyes glanced at his partner.

"I have had enough of this dried fish, dried everything. I want something fresh to eat." Tomomasa replied as he stalked through the brush.

"When we return home, I'll have my cook prepare your favorites." Takamichi enticed, trying to calm his friend down. He, too, was tired of the dried foods they had been consuming during their current assignment. He watched as Tomomasa strode to the tallest tree and unfastened his over kimono, letting the garment pool at his feet. "Tomomasa-dono!" He called out, hastily making his way to the tree. "What are you doing?" He asked as Tomomasa stripped down to his hakama.

"I'm going to climb this tree." Tomomasa smiled in reply, handing his discarded clothing to the stunned vice minister.

"Why?" Gold eyes peered from behind glass lenses.

"I want to see if there are any fruit trees near."

"Can we not do that from the ground?"

"Takamichi, most of the fruit close enough to pick would be eaten by the animals." Tomomasa explained as he jumped up, grabbed the closest branch and hauled himself up onto the sturdy branch. "I'll be right back," he smiled again and then disappeared into the leafy canopy.

Takamichi just stared wide-eyed into the greenery, holding the general's kimono. He listened to his friend as he climbed: the grunts and breathing from Tomomasa and the creaking and rustling from the tree. "Be careful." He called up.

"Hai, hai," Tomomasa's easy voice replied. Short minutes later, the teal haired Hachiyo landed next to the green haired teen and smiled in triumph. "I found a plum tree that looks promising." He started off with Takamichi following. Several hundred meters away, they stopped and Tomomasa repeated his climb, after donning one layer of his haori, with his partner looking on.

Takamichi was standing, patiently waiting when something fell on his head. He caught the offending object with his free hand and gave it his best annoyed look. He dropped the fruit into his other hand and reached up to see if the plum had broken on his head. When he did not feel anything wet, he sighed. "Be more careful, onegaishimasu." He looked up into the tree.

"Ah, sumimasen, Takamichi. I didn't think it would hit you." Tomomasa replied. "You may want to step away." The eldest Hachiyo suggested.

The vice minister immediately took a few steps back, "Just how many are you planning to pick? You cannot eat all of the fruit on this tree."

The Chi no Byakko jumped from the tree and landed lightly on his feet. "Enough to satisfy us, I hope." He answered. He emptied his sleeves of more than a dozen small fruits. He sat and motioned for his other half to do the same; smiling, he handed one to Takamichi. Tomomasa took a bite and laughed as the juice ran down his strong chin. "Oishii."

The Ten no Byakko laughed softly and took a bite of the fruit he held. "It is very good. Arigatou, Tomomasa-dono."

"No need to thank me. I was the one who wanted something fresh to eat." The general replied, taking another plum and biting into it, the juice running down his hands. "Though I was not planning on them being so juicy." He chuckled.

"They are a bit messy." Takamichi agreed. He finished one and took another. "But they are much better than what we have been eating. We should make the suggestion that fresh food be part of the larder when traveling or on assignment."

"Mmmmm," Was all the General of the Left Imperial Guard could manage between bites of the succulent fruit.

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes. "We should save some for later," Takamichi finally said. He reached for the remaining plums and packed them away. "While you were up in the trees, did you happen to notice if there was a water source close by?"

Tomomasa looked over his shoulder as he was redressing, "I don't know why I keep putting up with your insinuations that I am completely inept." He teased, mirth in his teal eyes. "It so happens, there is a small creek in that direction." He replied, indicating the way with a wave of his fan.

As they knelt on the creek bed, washing their sticky hands, Takamichi apologized for his assumptions. "Did you learn all this during your military training?"

"Some," Tomomasa replied, lifting his cupped hands to sip at the cold water. "Chichiue used to climb trees to pick fruit when we went for long walks when I was a small boy," he smiled in remembrance. "And he learned it from his father and so on….I suppose you could call it a family tradition."

"Is it being taught to the military now?" Takamichi asked, cleaning his glasses.

"It is now. In my early years as I climbed through the ranks, I made the suggestion."

"Have you ever given any thought to retiring from active duty?" Gold eyes stared.

"Every now and then," Tomomasa answered truthfully. Teal eyes turned to meet Takamichi's golden gaze. "Do you think I am getting too old for combat?"

"Not at all!" The vice minister replied, holding up his hands. "I just think with all your experience, it would be more advantageous for the Emperor to have you teach rather than out on the battlefield. Besides, we see more than enough fighting as Hachiyo."

"That is very true," the elder Byakko holder said. A sudden grin came over Tomomasa's handsome face just as he ran his hand through the water, creating a small wave which soaked his partner. He laughed when Takamichi sputtered and wiped the water from his face, removing his glasses.

"Tomomasa!!"

Tomomasa returned his companion's exclamation with an innocent look, "I was trying to prove to you that I am still young at heart."

Takamichi looked up from his glasses, which he was drying, and sent a sour look the chokushi's way. "I think there are too many times where you act like a child."

Tomomasa held up a hand to his heart, "You wound me, Takamichi." His manner theatrical and almost comical. He crept closer to the Ten no Byakko and wrapped an arm around Takamichi's shoulders, "I am trying to remind you not to take life so seriously all the time."

Takamichi sighed and looked into teal eyes, squinting the slightest bit without his glasses. Then quick as a flash, he returned the soaking, "How do you think I am doing?"

The General of the Left Imperial Guard spluttered and ran a strong hand over his face, "I think you need some more practice," he replied with a laugh as he splashed the green haired teen once more.

The play between the Byakko possessors went on for several minutes; by the time they did stop, the two were completely soaked through. "Ne, Tomomasa?" Takamichi asked as he laid on his back in the sun, stripped down to his under garments.

"Hmmmm….?" Came the lazy reply.

Takamichi turned his head and gazed at the army officer who was in a state of similar undress, his body glistening under the sunlight. An evil look came into his golden eyes as he stealthily got to his knees, holding a soaked piece of clothing, he quickly squeezed the frigid water over Tomomasa's warm body, springing away when Tomomasa sat up. "Surprised?" He said, a laugh in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oi! Takamichi," Tomomasa was laughing as well. He sprang to his feet and tackled his partner.

If anyone had witnessed the frolicking pair, they would never have believed the two men were members of the Imperial Court in high standing and Hachiyo but rather two ordinary men with no cares or worries.

FIN

A/N: This story has been sitting for months with another ending. I finally found inspiration with my

Imoto-san visiting. I have never had so much fun in my life and I truly know now what having a sister is all about. It is a rare thing to find someone you are connected to.


End file.
